


Solitude

by SmallRedRobin13



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Double Drabble, F/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 19:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12175386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: One downside of living in a castle was that it was near impossible to find anyone.





	Solitude

One downside of living in a castle was that it was near impossible to find anyone. After an hour of searching, Chrom still had no idea where Violet, and by extension, Lucina, were located. Close to defeat, he walked to one of the many drawing rooms that surely could be used for something far more practical. He pushed open the heavy oak doors and walked into the room to find a fire blazing in the fireplace and Violet sitting in a chair beside it, Lucina cradled in her arms. She turned at the sound of the door creaking open, a smile gracing her face when she saw it was Chrom.

“What are you doing here?” Chrom asked with a chuckle, grabbing a chair and flopping in it.

“I just wanted some solitude. Things have been hectic lately.” Violet responded.

“It’s nothing compared to when we first met.” He pointed out, taking her hand.

“Good point.”

“How did you find this room?”

“One good thing about about not remembering your past is that it’s much easier to remember the layout of the castle.” Violet replied. With nothing left to say, the pair fell silent, enjoying the peace and one another’s company.


End file.
